memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Duplicate images While browsing the image category I noticed the following images which are near dublicates: * Image:Mirror Orion female.jpg (keep Image:Orion Avenger officer.jpg) * Image:PavelChekov2263.jpg (keep Image:PavelChekov2267.jpg) * Image:MirrorArcher.jpg (keep Image:Mirror Archer in Situation Room.jpg, because it shows more detail of his uniform) * Image:3dchess 23rdcentury.jpg (keep Image:Spock McCoy 3D chess.jpg) --Kobi 17:10, 19 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' mirror Orion female, PavelChekov2263 (incorrect year, btw), and 3dchess 23rdcentury. However, I'm not too sure about MirrorArcher... I like his look in that image, although the other image is clearer. I'm not suggesting getting rid of one or the other, but I'm not saying we should necessarily keep both either. Hmmm... I'm not sure what I'm saying really. :P --From Andoria with Love 00:12, 21 September 2006 (UTC) *'delete' all four. the larger image is much better, clearer, and brighter. -- Sulfur 01:28, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted' all. --From Andoria with Love 16:16, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Display images ;Image:100 0137.jpg, Image:100 0138.jpg, Image:100 0139.jpg, Image:100 0142.jpg, Image:100 0164.jpg, Image:100 0168.jpg, Image:100 0161.jpg, Image:100 0149.jpg, Image:100 0146.jpg, Image:100 0144.jpg: Aside from copyright issues, MA isn't a photo gallery for items that are on display at Star Trek: The Experience. I really don't see a place for them here, so they should be deleted post haste. --From Andoria with Love 16:07, 20 September 2006 (UTC) *We might just wait for the uploading user to actually put them to some use first. I agree, we probably don't need all, and the remaining ones should be renamed, but they don't seem to by copyvios (still need a disclaimer, though), and individual ones might be welcome additions to an article about "The Experience". Let's just wait some time first, OK? -- Cid Highwind 16:14, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :*I agree, so for the time being, I've left the images without the deletion template. --From Andoria with Love 16:16, 20 September 2006 (UTC) *'Conditional keep'. Yes, they need proper citation and tag, but I think these images are from a digital camera, and are not copyright issues. In addition, I don't personally see the problem with a couple of example images on what the exhibits look like. Certainly not of all of them, but a couple might be ok. They also need new filenames. Oh, and damn you Cid for making this an edit conflicy when I tried to post it ;-) --OuroborosCobra talk 16:17, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :*One week one, and nothing has been done to give these a citation, a tag, or anything. They are not being used anywhere, and the uploader has not made a single contribution other than uploading the images. Since he/she does not seem to be coming back, I doubt we are going to be able to cite these. With all of that under consideration, I now change my vote to delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:20, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :*The voting for deletion has officially begun with Cobra's vote. Delete. --From Andoria with Love 16:16, 28 September 2006 (UTC) ::*Oh, so it's my fault :P --OuroborosCobra talk 16:19, 28 September 2006 (UTC) *Agreed, seems as if the original uploader is not interested in putting them to use here, or add a proper license. So, delete. -- Cid Highwind 16:56, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Enterprise over Earth.jpg ;Image:Enterprise over Earth.jpg: For one thing, I think this was only a test image released by Paramount to show an example of the new CGI Enterprise. For another, if this is from an episode (likely "Miri"), didn't we decide that we'd use these images only for comparisons? --From Andoria with Love 09:59, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :Regarding the first, yes, this is a test or promo pic, so delete. Regarding the second, no, I don't think that is what we decided. Consensus was to not necessarily replace all images (and use both for topic articles). Doesn't mean that we shouldn't use "new" images at all... :) -- Cid Highwind 10:05, 22 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' as per Cid on both accounts. In addition, that "test render" really really sucks, and what they have used in the series seems much better. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:05, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Image:Malonfreighter.JPG Uncited, source not a screencap, likely from printed publication. --Alan del Beccio 23:04, 23 September 2006 (UTC) Image:PreFed xcv type.jpg For nearly three years this image has remained uncited. The 'pna-cite' has accomplished nothing, so I will take this to phase two. --Alan del Beccio 23:23, 23 September 2006 (UTC) 180px-Ziyal.jpg ;Image:180px-Ziyal.jpg A smaller duplicate of Image:Ziyal.jpg. I would love to see these smaller versions of images added to the possible candidates for immediate deletion, by the way. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:04, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Romulan bird-of-prey, TOSforward.jpg ;Image:Romulan bird-of-prey, TOSforward.jpg: A corresponding image from "original TOS" exists, and I don't think a comparison is necessary for this specific shot. This one doesn't have any descriptive text, and would still need to be clipped anyway (left/right), so I'm nominating this instead of the other. -- Cid Highwind 18:46, 26 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', but I fear the battles that are about to begin. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:39, 26 September 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'. It hadn't occurred to me that this would become an issue with the remastered versions (as an aside, are these remastereds going to go to DVD?); I think that in the interest of comprehensiveness, that illustrating these differences is important as part of the Star Trek whole. I especially like the templature on both pages referencing the other, that was a great idea and well implemented. — THOR ''=/\='' 00:51, 27 September 2006 (UTC) **"Illustrating the differences" is a goal we already discussed and are trying to achieve. However, that doesn't necessarily mean we absolutely need to have duplicate images of each and every shot. In the case of the Romulan BoP, we already use this and its "remastered" duplicate for comparison purposes on Romulan Bird-of-Prey (23rd century). The one that is suggested for deletion here isn't really useful to make any comparison, is ugly as hell if I may say so, and wasn't even used on any page until I implemented the "corresponding image" template yesterday. Those, by the way, are the main reasons for this deletion suggestion. If I suggested any other image that is orphaned, uncited and badly cropped, I doubt there would have been any discussion against deletion - should this really become an exception just because it is "remastered"? -- Cid Highwind 09:13, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Image:Star trek enterprise self destruct ma.jpg I really see no purpose of this image. --Alan del Beccio 00:07, 28 September 2006 (UTC) *Distorted, crappy, and, um, AAAAAHHH!!!!! (delete) --OuroborosCobra talk 02:21, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Image:Voyagerfan5761-IE-issue.jpg This is like 5 months old. I think it has served its purpose, for being a "temp" image. --Alan del Beccio 01:02, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :agree. delete -- Sulfur 01:24, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :Delete. I wouldn't have used an upload either, I'd have used Imageshack or Photobucket for something like this. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:13, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Image:Willie Mays baseball card.jpg replace with Image:Willie mays baseball card.jpg. --Alan del Beccio 01:20, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :comment. personally, despite the poor angle on the one to be deleted, it seems to be sharper than the one you want to replace it with. -- Sulfur 01:25, 28 September 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'. The angle is not that bad, and it is a lot clearer. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:14, 28 September 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' the former. Clearer, better angle on the holder as well as being able to read the card still. — THOR ''=/\='' 11:36, 28 September 2006 (UTC) 270px-ENTfuture tense.jpg ;Image:270px-ENTfuture tense.jpg Lower quality near duplicate of Image:MirrorTholian.jpg. I think this may have been intended for another language version of MA. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:04, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :Looks like the French one from the comments. delete. -- Sulfur 12:16, 28 September 2006 (UTC)